


Choose who dies

by SHDZEF



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHDZEF/pseuds/SHDZEF
Summary: Thomas has to choose
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Teuila "Kumu" Tuileta, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Choose who dies

**Author's Note:**

> mention of blood but nothing graphic

This had to be a dream; there was no way he was back there.

  
But his mind recognizes the stench, the walls, that big cave where the prisoners are put on trials.

Magnum start panicking but he reminds himself, they escape that hell hole.

  
They couldn’t be back in that prison.

  
Suddenly, a sharp pain on his left cheeks brings him back to focus.

  
“I said choose who dies”, Magnum looks up to the man, his tormentor for 18 months. 

  
Magnum could feel the blood on his face where he had just been strike.

  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, you have one chance. Now tell me who dies”

  
Magnum looks ahead where Juliet holds back on her knee, a gun to her head next to her was Hannah in the exact same position.

  
“Choose now”

  
“No, I can’t, I won’t reply” Magnum.

Multiple voices echo through the prison saying one word only “Choose, choose, choose…”

  
It drives Magnum crazy, to the point his mind said one word “Juliet”, suddenly she falls on the ground, blood-forming a puddle around her.

While Hannah is drag away screaming, calling for him.

  
Suddenly Magnum jumps awake from his nightmare. He sat on his bed panting, trying to calm down. The last two weeks have been murder literally.

Every night, he has the same dream, and every time he chooses Hannah.

  
He had loved that woman to the point of wanting to marry her. And she had betrayed him the worst way possible. She didn’t trust him enough to help her, and yet he chooses her over Higgins.

  
Higgins who despite being quite antagonistic to him after the first meeting, chooses to help him every time, Higgins who doesn’t open up easily about herself, trust him about her mother and fiancé.

  
He chooses the woman, who destroys his life and the life of his friends and family.

  
A soon as the sun came up, Magnum took his surf ski, considering avoiding sleep altogether, but he didn’t want to worry his Ohana.

He catches the glances between Rick and TC. He also tried to avoid Higgins as much as he could, the guilt killing him every time he looks at her. He was wondering how long he could do that before going insane.

  
He pushed his body beyond his limits, hoping that the exhaustion will make him have a dreamless sleep.

  
Juliet is in the kitchen making breakfast, Magnum has been avoiding her for a week now. She was hoping to catch him before he went for surf skiing, but as usual, he found a way past her.

  
Kumu enters the room and compliments Juliet “That smells good, you’re usually a yogurt and granola kind of girls, what’s the occasion?”

  
“Peace offer for Magnum.” Juliet doesn’t have to explain more. Kumu has noticed the tension.

She also notices how stress Juliet has been since she became the owner of the estate.

  
Both of them need help and support, and both of them avoid the one who can give it to them. So she decides to take care of her “children”.

  
When he arrived at the beach Kumu was there waiting for him, Magnum knew he couldn’t avoid it anymore.

  
“Morning Kumu” said Magnum trying to be cheerful. 

  
“Morning Thomas, go take a shower and come eat breakfast with me.”Kumu turns away and goes toward the main house.

  
Magnum smiles watching her leaving, that was always how is mother handle him when he was trying to hide is problems from her. So he decides to obey her as usual.

  
He sits down and she pushes toward him a cup of coffee and a plate with eggs benedict.

  
“Kumu, I didn’t know you could cook like that!”

  
“I don’t, Juliet did, peace offering for changing the name of the Ferrari.”

  
Magnum sighed, as a joke she changes the name from Robin 2 to Juliet 2.

  
It was an attempt to get a raise at him, and it did. But she wasn’t at fault; he didn’t want her to feel guilty.

  
“I’m not mad about that, I’m…” Magnum can’t tell her, he’s ashamed of himself.

  
“Thomas, whatever is going on, talks it out, it’s killing you and it could end your partnership with Juliet.”

  
“I know, but talking could also cost me, my partner. Kumu I don’t know how to do it.”

  
“Thomas, one of your greatest strengths is not to judge others. Juliet does judge people but gives her a little credit when it comes to judging you. She’s also stressed out by having to deal with the ownership of the estate; a good dinner with a friend could be what both of you need.”

  
“Food is your answer.” Smile Magnum

“Food should be the answer to everything.” Reply Kumu also smiling.

It was almost eight o’clock when Juliet comes back to the estate; she’s tired of her day juggling paperwork, and immigration suspicious of her. She wanted to cry from fatigue and stress. 

  
And maybe, she was also feeling lonely; she had the matriculation of the Ferrari change and thought the joke was funny, but since Magnum have avoided her at all cost. He didn’t involve her with cases anymore.

  
Maybe she should just have returned to England and avoid that all mess, six months wasn’t that long after all.

  
Juliet enters the house and notices that the lads hadn’t come to see her yet. She hadn’t been there as much as usual; maybe they were mad at her too.

  
Magnum is there waiting for her.

  
“Magnum, why are you here? Something wrong”

  
“No, I’m sorry I know that I avoid you lately, but I thought, I mean Kumu thought that we should have dinner and talk. So I hope you’re hungry.”

  
Juliet smiles “I’m famished actually, but where are the lads.”

  
“Rick and TC took them; they said that the kids need bonding time with the uncles.”

Juliet laughs at that.

  
“Do you need help with dinner?”

“It’s all set up by the pool.”

They both went and eat their dinner, not discussing what was on their mind, but their friend’s life, the cases Magnum had while Juliet deals with the transfer of ownership of the estate.

  
When they have finished and clean up everything, they both went into the study and sat down with a coffee.

Juliet is the first to talk

“Thomas, I’m sorry for the Ferrari, I really thought you will get the joke.”

Magnum looks at her and smiles “I’m not mad about that, and it was funny not at the moment but it was funny.” Magnum looks at Juliet “I’m going to talk and no matter what you can’t stop me, because I won’t be able to finish.”

  
Magnum sights, before narrating his nightmare.

  
“For the last two weeks, I have a recurring nightmare. I’m back at the prison and you’re here with Hannah. I have to face the two of you, gun to your head and I have to choose who dies.” Magnum stops preparing himself to face the consequence of his choice.

  
“Every time, I choose to save Hannah.” Magnum stops talking and looks down, not ready to face Juliet.

  
Juliet listens and watches Magnum, when he finished she put her hand over his.

  
Magnum turns to face her and he’s surprised to see her smile.” I just have you killed and you're smiling”

  
“Thomas, after I died what happens to Hannah?”

  
“She calls for me when they drag her away.”

  
“What do you do?”

“Nothing, I just look at you and wake up. Stop smiling!!!”

  
“Thomas, you and I have both been capture in the past. If it was real, what would they do to Hannah?”

  
“Taliban’s are not known to be kind to enemies.”

  
“That’s right, having me kill is just a form of small mercy. Your choice spares me a fate worse than death. ”

  
Magnum looks at Higgins, taking in what she just told him.

  
“I didn’t go and fight for Hannah.”

  
“No, you didn’t. You let her go. Your brain is just trying to make you understand that your heart is free of her. She can’t hurt you anymore.”

  
“I’m free” saying that out loud seems to liberate something deep inside Magnum, he smiles and said it one more time “I’m free.”

  
Juliet watch him smiling at that thought, trying to ignore the feeling of warmth she feels from his hand holding hers.


End file.
